Session one
by MoistScoffs
Summary: Two irken brothers, Tik and Sor, who are in the I.B.O.  Irken Black Ops.  are on the planet Bryhle to conquer it for paymentbfrom the almighty tallest. the beggining to a complicated, tragic, but usually funny story, Featuring Irkens from flipnote Hatena.


ATTENTION A PROLOGUE WILL BE MADE TO EXPLAIN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS

Session one

Sitting behind inside a destroyed house on a planet known as Bryhle was a 156 year old Irken boy (15 years old in Irken years) named Sor. The run down house had probably been a home to a family of the humanoid bird species, but until 15 minutes ago it was home to about seven Bryhilian soldiers. It took him little effort to empty it. He had snuck behind the first guard planted in front of the house and snapped his neck, he then put an Irken one size fits all silencer on his gargantuan pistol and slowly opened the door, no one in the hall way, he then heard talking in the kitchen, four soldiers, they were hudled around a tiny tv on the counter, no job for a single action .600 nitro express. He pulled out his two silenced m9 brettas, straight out of his favorite movie, he took aim at the back of the heads of the two closest to him,

*theewt*

*theewt*

Both fell to the floor. Before the other two survivors could reach for their guns…

*thewt*

*thewt*

Bryhilian brother one:Don't move you cold hearted motherfucker!

Two Bryhilian brothers were standing behind him guns ready to fire,

Sor: what are you planning on doing?

Bryhilian brother two: We're gonna torture you then kill your cold ass.

Sor: I'm only distracting you two

Bryhilian brother two: what do you mean?

Sor: In a few seconds, a cloaked SIR bot will stab you two in the heads whilst you have the dumbfounded, "what the fuck look" on your faces

Bryhilian brothers one and two:wha-

*shink*

*shink*

Sor: thanks Noir

Noir: yeah fuck you. So Sor you gonna do your thing? Your bro should start in a few minutes.

before he finished, Sor was already set up and ready to shoot. He was part of the Irken equivalent of a wetworks squad, he was the sniper of the group. he always sniped with a joint in his mouth and Tupac's "real thugs" playing on his ipod from the skull candies he got from the many times he snuck to earth with his brother Tik. He was providing support for Tik by shooting all the guards keeping watch in front of the main base.

Sor: Yeah, let's take a trip

*BANG*

Just sit back and light a spliff with this and don't slip On a funky-dope track jump back

*BANG*

Strapped with a fat buudah sack and a 7-8 'Lac

*BANG*

Go clean, gangsta lean, I got green but I serve dubs like it ain't no thing

*BANG*

It's so sweet, when you got money to spend-

Sor (talking into headset): did my part, now for yours.

Tik (over headset): thanks man

Within a few seconds, gunfire was heard, then the bloodcurdling screams of the Bryhilians. Sor couldn't hear it over Eazy E and Tupac blasting in his earholes. The song was then interrupted by the buzz of another line on the headset

Almighty Tallest Red: You done good boys! You conquered another planet without the help of your squad! This puts you in a lead against the number of planets conquered by Blu. Expect your payment soon.

Sor: Tik meet me up at the S.S. MoistScoffs. With Noir

Tik: what a ridiculous name

Sor: the robot or the ship?

Tik: the ship you jackass

It was an Irken carrier the boys had bought and customized. Because of a coin flip, Sor named the ship. It had everything an Irken would want. Twenty bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, five kitchens, and two large garages/ bays. Each had their own massage chair, tv, and massage toilet. It had some firepower to it too, 100 auto-turrets, and enough bombs to destroy five planets. It had a light speed capabilities as well as cloak and shield. All powered by a central large unknown crystal from god knows where that they had bought from the Tallest.

(at the carrier)

Tik: you listening to Tupac again?

Sor: yeah

Tik: How could you listen to that crap?

Sor: better than your shitty Green Day

Tik: you cuss too much

Sor: you cussed like two minutes ago

Tik: but when I do it, it's with class, you do it every other sentence

Sor: ….

Tik: your high again ain't ya

Sor: *blink* what?

Tik: you're hopeless

Sor: *blink* what?

Tik: *shakes his head*

They then headed for their homeworld, Irk to meet up with friends. Which is in the next session.


End file.
